EMW All In
Card Triple Threat Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels © vs. Duke Nukem (Ari Gold's Career) vs. Jason David Frank (Any EMW World Title Shot As Long either Tyrone or Duke is Champion) EMW World Women's Championship Juliet Starling-Noveno © vs. Pyra (Her Bodyguard Services To Kate Upton) w/Kate Upton EMW International Championship "The Brave One" Billy Bowers © w/Sidney Prescott vs. NIWA's Drew Galloway (Drew Galloway's Stay in EMW) EMW World Tag Team Championship DeathCeption (Austin Juhasz & El Noveno) © vs. The Bayside Blondes (Zach Morris & AC Slater) (Kelly Kapowski's Services) EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship California Gurlz (Sara Sheppard-Daniels & Angel Cortez) © vs. Deep South X ("Cruel" Liz Callaway & Hailey El) (Alliegance to Deep South X) w/Venus Jackson Kiss My Ass Match Samus Aran-Juhasz vs. Jill Valentine; Loser has no choice but to kiss the ass of the winner. The Gotham City Sirens (Catwoman, Harley Quinn, & Poison Ivy) vs. Controversy (Linsday Lohan & Miley Cyrus) & "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey w/Paul Heyman 8 Man Tag Team Match Titan Jackson & The Trio (Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips, & Franklin Clinton) vs. Deep South X (Franklin Storm, Chad Sutter & Negative Inc. (Koing Webb & Nathan Webb)) w/Venus Jackson Porn Sensationz (Jenna Haze & Sasha Grey) vs. The A-List (Kim Kardashian & Paris Hilton) w/Ari Gold "Big Ryck Stephens vs. John Hennigan AllInHenniganvStephens.jpg AllInPornSensationzvsTheA-List.jpg AllInTitanJackson&TheTriovsDeepSouthX.jpg AllInGCSvRousey&Controversy.jpg AllInSamusvsJillValentine.jpg AllInEMWWorldWomensTagTitles.jpg AllInEMWWorldTagTitles.jpg AllInEMWInternationalChampionship.jpg AllInEMWWorldWomensChampionship.jpg AllInEMWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *1. After the match, Lohan lays out Catwoman with the LiLoKO then Poison Ivy went in to save Catwoman but Rousey attacked her from behind and then locks her in the Armbar Submission then Harley Quinn runs in to make the save but then Miley attacked Harley from behind then Lohan hits Harley with the Punt Kick to the skull. Controversy & Ronda Rousey then stand on the fallen bodies of The Gotham City Sirens, who despite the win, paid the price at the hands of Heyman's Starlets. *3. After the match, Samus sends a laid out Jill Valentine to the corner then gets out a set of handcuffs from her Zero Suit then takes off her Zero Suit to reveal her blue Alternate Zero Suit then gets her ass up close to Jill's face and Jill looked on in horror over the smell of the suit and then Samus stinkfaced Jill hard and deep to the roar of cheers from the crowd. She then puts her Zero Suit back on and celebrated as Valentine was gagging and coughing as Officials run in to uncuff Valentine. *6. After the match, Security Officers ran in and forcefully escorted Drew McIntyre out of the arena as the crowd sings "NA NA NA NA, NA NA NA NA, HEY HEY HEY HEY, GOODBYE!!!" *7. "Mr. Hollywood" Thomas Kole arrived at ringside and distracted Angel then Liz hits Angel with a Brass Knuckles loaded right hand to become the New EMW World Women's Tag Team Champions!!! With the win, Liz & Hailey remain in Deep South X. After the match, Thomas Kole enters the ring and begins to stalk Angel Cortez but then EMW World Heavyweight Champion "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels & EMW World Tag Team Champion DeathCeption (Austin Juhasz & El Noveno) ran in then Kole made a quick exit out of the ring and through the crowd as Austin looks on and was pissed off. Tyrone & Sara then check on Angel then helped her out of the ring and to the back. *8. Juhasz pinned AC Slater after the Death Warrant after Kelly accidentally blinded AC Slater's eyes with the Hair Spray. After the match, Kelly was in shock over what happened as she is no longer the Manager of The Bayside Blondes as Zack checks on the blinded AC Slater. *9. Pyra pinned Juliet via the Chokeslam but RICHARDSON CONTINUING THE COUNT DESPITE JULIET KICKING OUT AT TWO!!! After the match, Pyra requested the microphone and addresses the crowd and says to them "Now that I'm the NEW EMW World Women's Champion. I have a huge announcement to make...And that announcement is that I'm surrendering the title immediately to Kate Upton!!!!" The crowd boos loudly as Kate Upton laughs as Pyra puts the EMW World Women's Championship belt around Upton's waist then Pyra lifts Kate on her shoulder and Kate waves to the crowd with the EMW World Women's Championship belt around her waist as they boo them loudly. *10. As Duke entered the ring before the match started, he and Jason David Frank began to brawl in the ring. Moments later, Daniels runs to the ring to join in on the fight when the bell rings to officially start the match. After the match, Ari Gold was in complete shock over what happened as his career in EMW is officially over then enters the ring, takes off his jacket then spikes it to the ground and gets in Tyrone's face about cost Ari his job but then Jason David Frank appears behind him then Ari gets the realization of what's going on and gulps in fear then turns around and sees JDF who then clocked him with a right hand that knocked Ari down. Daniels then grabbed a microphone and then begins to speak by saying "Ari Gold...It's so sad to see you go, but we are going to make sure that you will get a fitting farewell...Let's just say that you have pissed off a lot a people...And two of them, in particular, would love to give you their personal farewell greeting to you, Ari." DeathCeption then makes their way to the ring as Ari looked on in fear. Ari tries to exit as DeathCeption enters the ring but gets met by a Superman Punch by Jason David Frank which staggers Ari right into the Walk-Off Super Kick by Tyrone Daniels then finally DeathCeption hits Gold with the Doomsday Warrant. Then seconds later, EMW Owner Theo Clardy came out by driving a Garbage Truck as he backs it up to ringside then exits the Garbage Truck then makes his way to the ring. Clardy then enters the ring with microphone in hand then helps Ari Gold to his feet. He then said to him "You okay, Ari?! You having a rough night from the looks of it...You see before you go...There is something that I've always wanted to say for a Long...LONG Time...Ari Gold.....YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!" as he hits Gold with a Rock Bottom. He continues his say to Ari by telling him "NOW IT'S TIME TO TAKE OUT THE TRASH!!!" Daniels, Noveno, and Juhasz then pick up Ari and throws him into the back of the Garbage Truck then Clardy drives the Garbage Truck out of the arena as Daniels, JDF, Juhasz, and Noveno celebrated to end the show. Miscellaneous *Faye Reagan was interviewing with EMW World Women's Tag Team Champion Angel Cortez along with Bonnie Rockwaller who was holding Sara's title belt because Sara was injured due to a broken neck by the hands of Thomas Kole at a NEW event. It was announced that Sara hasn't got cleared to compete yet and now Angel and Bonnie are going to defend the titles against Deep South X. Angel was about to say something, "Cruel" Liz Callaway and Hailey El arrived. Hailey stated that the contract stated that Angel & Sara were supposed to defend the title belts...NOT Angel and Bonnie. Callaway continues that the contract also states in this contract that if one of the tag team champions are unable to defend his or her title on a scheduled title defense, the champions must give up the belts to their scheduled opponents. Bonnie was about to say something to them, but Angel stopped them and say to her " Bonnie........They have a point.....If Liz and Hailey want the belts...They would get it." as Liz and Hailey were smiling. But Angel continues to talks to Bonnie by saying "Not until they pry it from my cold, dead hands!" as Liz & Hailey look completely shocked. Angel then said to Deep South X by telling them "I will defend the belts by myself and I will beat the both of you here tonight!" Angel and Bonnie leave as Liz and Hailey were none too happy about the news. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2015